


Hurricane

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe is a good boyfriend, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: There are times when Ben reminds Poe of a hurricane.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hurricane/Typhoon/Monsoon
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

There are times when Ben reminds Poe of a hurricane.

It's not that Ben's violent, not really. The way that Ben touches him, the way that Ben speaks to him, things like this - he's so gentle with Poe, so tender. It's almost as if he fears that Poe will break. But there are times when Ben reminds Poe of a hurricane, such as in this moment.

He's dressed in his Jedi robes, and he stands far away from Poe, who watches from the benches. He doesn't want to accidentally get burned, so to speak, and Ben doesn't want him to either.

Ben raises his hands, aims them at the training dummies, and the storm that escapes his fingers is glorious and terrifying all in one. The lightning that escapes his fingers is bright green, and the light --

Stars, the glow of the lightning only makes Ben even more beautiful, in between Poe's worry for him. His hair is blown back in that moment, wild and unkempt (and the thing is about Ben, he looks beautiful even as unkempt as he is now), his eyes are bright and wild, and Poe swears that for a moment, he can see all the secrets of the galaxy in them. Every step closer to perfection, from Ben's perspective.

The training dummies are scorched, and Ben lowers his right hand, uses his left hand to swipe across his brow. Poe swallows; his beloved Jedi looks so lovely and yet so fearsome at the same time.

Beautiful. There is something about Ben in action that makes Poe wild with desire and awe. And then Ben looks worried, his confidence seeming to wear off.

"Did I scare you?" he says.

Poe shakes his head. I'm scared for you, but that's a different thing entirely.

"You're scared for me, though," Ben says. "You know you don't have to be."

"You're just working yourself so hard."

"I have to. I -- I won't be a failure, Poe, I won't be...nothing..."

His hurricane is already quieting down some, and he looks so broken in that moment that all Poe wants to do is just hold him. "You'll never be a failure," Poe says. "Or nothing. Not to me."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be. I love you, Ben. And you'll never be a failure to me."

Ben looks like he's about to protest, but Poe kisses him lightly, and Ben seems to calm just for the moment. It hurts him, seeing his beautiful angel hating himself so much, but Poe can only hope that he can save him, one step at a time.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
